Vash
'Approval:' 1/13/14 16 feats Razzesilverblood v3.1 'Appearance' Vash wears a red hood over a tshirt. His curse mark (fleur-de lis) can be seen on his chest. 'Personality' Vash is short-tempered and a smart-ass. He is pretty reserved and quiet until provoked. Vash has a mistrust for most people he doesn't know. 'Stats' (Total:131) ' '''Strength: 20 ' 'Speed: 25 ' 'Chakra Levels: 18 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' '''Endurance: 15 Banked: 0 CP: 130 Banked: 0 Wolfwood (Total: 43) Strength: 14 Speed: 11 Endurance: 11 Banked: 1 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Item Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Cursed Seal ' 'Chunin: Swift Release ' 'Jonin: Animal Companion (Coyote) ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 17 Banked feats: 1 Item Specialist # Extra Equipment '''(+12pts) # '''Twin Rising Dragon - First, the ninja places two small scrolls in an upright position on the floor. When activated, the two scrolls release smoke while also flying and spinning into the air in the shape of two dragons made of smoke. The ninja then jumps between the two scrolls, and starts to rapidly summon and throw all sorts of weaponry as a powerful projectile barrage. If the initial attack were to fail, he can control the discarded weapons with wires attached to his fingertips for a surprise attack. However, because the weapons are thrown, they are easily countered by wind techniques. (20 cp) # Legendary Weapon: Meteor Hammer- The Meteor Hammer is a legendary weapon of Suna. It consists of two large weights attached by a chain. By swinging the chain around to gather momentum, the Meteor Hammer allows quick and fluid attacks from many angles. By channeling chakra into it, the wielder can can cause a massive explosion upon impact. (20 cp) # Legendary Weapon: Claws of the Oni- A pair of metal knuckle claws (as seen in picture above). The claws come from deep within Suna's weapon vault and require skill to use. The blades extend out over Vash's fist. When not being used, the blades retract into gauntlets worn around Vash's wrists. The claws are extremely sharp and as such passively cut through non-legendary weapons, armor, and 10cp barriers (by investing additional chakra, the claws can cut through barriers up to Invested chakra+10cp). Curse Mark # 1st Level - Activating stage one of the curse mark increases the physical abilities of the ninja as well as granting them a large amount of "cursed" chakra When activated, the prongs of his mark spread branching and curling off. (+3 Strength and Endurance, 10 CP) # 2nd Level - (must activate after 1st state is activated) further increases physical abilites, grants even more 'cursed' chakra. The prongs and branches spread till they cover his entire body and Vash's hair darkens. The skin on his back hardens and two holes appear on his shoulder blades that glow blue and constantly emit a light thrust. (+5 Strength and Endurance, 20 CP) # Curse Mark Chakra (Two feats- 65cp) Swift Release # Swift Release: Shadowless Flight- Activating this jutsu greatly increases the ninja's speed. (+8 Speed, 20 CP) # Swift Release: Sand Cyclone- The ninja kicks off the ground spinning at incredible speeds to create a vortex around him. Defensively, the vortex creates a wall around the ninja capable of deflecting small projectiles such as kunai and shuriken. Offensively, the vortex creates a low pressure zone at it's center that pulls in nearby enemies. The damage of the jutsu can be augmented by the weapons the ninja is wielding. (10CP) Animal Companion # Wolfwood- An average size adult coyote (roughly 11 kg). He has a light brown fur coat speckled black and dark brown hair runs from his back down his bushy tail, which is completely dark. Wolfwood will aid Vash by attacking in unison with sharp claws and teeth. # Beast Human Clone -''' This jutsu turns the ninja's companion into a an exact clone of the user. This means the clone has all the users base statistics. However, it is still incapable of using jutsu on it's own. (20CP) '''Stats #'Stats' #'Stats' #'Stats' #'Stats' Equipment *(3) Two Smoke Bombs *(3) Two Flash Bombs *(2) Makibishi *(4) Three Fuma Shuriken *(2) Explosive Tag *(1) Single Kunai *(6) 2xBlood Increasing Pill *(6) 2xMilitary Rations Pill *Paper Bombs (1 use) *Military Rations Pill (1 use) *Scroll: Starch Syrup Catching Field (1 time use, reduces enemy's speed by hindering movement) *Scroll: Earth Dragon Jutsu (1 time use) *Scroll: Fire Dragon Jutsu (1 time use) *debuff sword (decreases speed by 5 for 2 rounds) - 1 time use *cross bow- 2 uses *Small dragon egg *Mr. Sploddy- A small orb that rolls around. It has a tendency to self-destruct itself, and then reform later. The explosions dont hurt however. Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 96 000 * Ryo left: 0 * 6k sent to Sank 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 112' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 2 ''' '''http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sealing_of_Atsuse 4QP 2000ryo (1/10/2014) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Treasure_in_the_Shadow 4QP 2000ryo (1/6/2014) A-Rank: 8 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Searching_for_clues 4QP 4000ryo (2/1/2014) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Cave_of_Iron 4QP 2000ryo (1/24/2014) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_collosal 3QP 1500ryo (1/13/14) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Bandit_Problems 4QP 2000ryo (1/13/14) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/He_was_a_god 4QP 4000ryo (12/13/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Sandbros 4QP 4000ryo (8/23/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Entering_the_jackel's_pit 4QP 4000ryo (8/5/2013) B-Rank: 11 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Aphrodite_Laughs 4QP 2000ryo (12/29/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/That_Iron_Door_-.- 4QP 2000ryo Debuff Sword (12/28/13) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Missing-Nin_Hunting 4QP 2000ryo (12/14/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/A_Man_From_His_Past 3QP 2000ryo (8/16/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon%27s_Keep 4QP 2000ryo small dragon egg (8/19/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Necklace_of_Wind 3QP 2000ryo (8/1/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Pizza_Delivery 3QP 2000ryo (7/26/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Retrieve_the_Scroll! 4QP 2000ryo (7/19/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Capturing_of_Evil_Nobu 4QP 2000ryo (7/16/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Nurse_Medusa 4QP 2000ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Akatsuki! 4QP 2000ryo (7/8/2013) C-Rank: 5 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperion%27s_Dream_World 4QP 2000ryo (1/8/2014) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Yomi_2 3QP 2000ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Drunken_Brawl 4QP 1000ryo (7/22/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_radical_satanist.#Mission_Details%7CThe 3QP 1000ryo (7/3/2013) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1hgb0m/invade_the_tiger_kingdom/ 3QP 3000ryo (7/2/2013) ' '''D-Rank: 4 ' http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1koz3c/ 1QP 500ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Creating_a_Fortress 1QP 500ryo (8/14/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Standing_Guard 1QP 500ryo (7/18/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Arming_Sunagakure 1QP 500ryo (7/16/2013) '''Raids: 0 Other: 12 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Vengeance 1QP 500ryo (8/21/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1kbed7/the_drizzle_recedes_rp/ 1QP 500ryo (8/13/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Out_of_Coffee 1QP 500ryo (8/12/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_News 1QP 500ryo (8/8/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/To_His_Limits 1QP 500ryo (8/7/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Enter_Kenji_Ichiyama 1QP 500ryo (8/6/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Gambling_Problems 1QP 500ryo (8/3/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/A_Day_Off_at_the_Resort 1QP 500ryo (7/30/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Desert_Rose 1QP 500ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Sand_Bros_Training 1QP 500ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ho1xn/night_in_the_woods_bros_doing_broish_things/ 1QP 500ryo (7/4/2013) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1hlybq/puzzles_pub_only_bros_doing_bro_things/ 1QP 500ryo (7/3/2013) Character: 3 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/A_New_Friend_Appears 1QP 500ryo (8/23/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Training_Under_Watchful_Eyes 1QP 500ryo (7/18/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Prison_(Vash_Backstory) 1QP 500ryo (7/17/2013) 'History and Story' Vash was found in a secret lab in the Land of Wind. The lab itself was a leftover from the time of Orochimaru. But since his fall, the lab and all of its collective knowledge had been taken over by a group of missing-nin. The missing-nin continued in the vein of the previous owner experimenting on prisoners and trying to create an army. Vash showed a remarkable resielence to pain and modification and thus became the focus of many experiments. The experiments left Vash with a Cursed Seal and some unique abilities not yet known, even to him. Eventually the lab was found by elite Suna Anbu, who cleared out the place taking care of all the missing-nin in a well organized raid. The prisoners were freed and allowed to go their own way. Vash, having no idea where he was from, sought and was granted asylum in Sunagakure. He has began intense training in hopes of turning the curse bestowed on him from years of experimentation into a blessing. Vash is extremely loyal to Suna for saving him from a living hell. Suna Arc As a genin at the start of the Outlander war, Vash was assigned to escort a supply caravan heading from Konoha to Suna delivering weapons and supplies for the upcoming war. Upon achieving chunin, Vash has taken on more responsibility. Vash and Zenko were assigned to serve as sentries in a outpost stationed in the dunes. Vash helped in building "Turtle Keep", a wall to help cover perceived vulnerabilites in Suna's defenses. Vash was assigned to be the personal bodyguard of Ikar along with Zenko. Although they ultimately failed, their bravery in the face of trouble was rewarded as they were both promoted to generals. Shortly thereafter, the two were called on to track down an Outlanders supply wagon. They tracked it to a secret base and managed to capture the supplies as well as an enemy leader. The two earned another promotion to jonin for their deeds. The Next Chapter Sitting in front of the 'Desert Rose', Vash watches as a hungry coyote lumbered up to him. Sharing some food and water, earned Vash a valuable new friend. Category:Character Category:Sunagakure